Electronic tags are used for a wide variety of purposes including the tracking of items which contain the tag, inventory control, security, and also provide information which may be electronically readable. These tags or markers may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags. EAS tags may be used to provide theft deterrence. These tags are used in combination with an alarm system which monitors undesired movement of the article containing the EAS tags.
Housings have been developed which accommodate the electronic tag and which attach the tags to the desired article. Clearly, especially in the case of electronic article surveillance tags to deter theft, it is necessary that the tag be securely supported to the article in such a manner where it remains with the article until time of purchase.
There are currently available a number of tag housings which secure the tag to the article in the manner which thwarts unauthorized removal of the tag from the housing. However, many of these tags have become difficult to remove even by authorized personnel. It can be appreciated that in order for the purchaser to leave with the article the electronic tag must be removed or deactivated.
The art has seen a wide variety of apparatuses used to remove the electronic tag in an authorized manner. However, many of these devices are cumbersome, difficult to use and costly.
It is desirable to provide an electronic tag housing assembly which may be securely placed on an article to prevent easy unauthorized removal, but may be removed at point of purchase by authorized personnel.